Singing Heart
by loveology
Summary: [ONESHOT GW&TR] 'Maybe this time he’ll stay with her, most likely not but she can dream, after all dreams are what have kept her alive.'


A/N:  Well here's another story for you guys. Thankies all that reviewed for 'May The Sun Shine Forever'! Please review for this too ^_^  Well this might not be very good, but I tried.  Enjoy. xD

Disclaimer: This is not mine. The end.

**Singing Heart**

She sits apart from the others. The flames of the fire dancing in the now empty Gryffindor common room flash across her tearstained face, her eyes crimson and blotchy. How could he do this to her? 

_He always did this._

She laughs a bittersweet laugh, what a stupid question. Didn't she ever see she would just end up this way? 

_Yes, of course she did. _

She just wouldn't let herself accept. And where was she now? She had no spirit; she was dead. That same numb feeling tingling inside of her.

 _All because of him._

He, the one that makes her smile yet makes her cry.  This is what she is worth, to betray her friends and family… to betray herself.  But she's not important. She never was.

_Never will be._

She laughs again. 

Laughing always did seem so joyful and friendly but she proves them wrong…laughing is not joyful.  Laughter is evil, hollow, empty… just like her.

_Joy? Tell me what is that?_

He said he loved her, he said he'd be with her whenever she needed him. She needs him now but is he there to comfort her? 

No.

_What did she expect?_

More proof he had been lying all along. She was only a tool used by him; willing to be used. She lies for him, how pathetic she must be. He taught her all about life, she wasn't young like her innocent face gave her off to be. She knew things her family never imagined this little, cheerful, naive girl could be capable of knowing. 

_She didn't even know._

But this cheerful, naïve girl was just a mask, a mask no one ever could see behind. No one knew that she even had a mask, shows how much she has learned to hide herself, taught by him.

_So many tunnels she hid in._

Now that the end is coming, he has started the dark control of the world. Faith and hope is gone, she knows he will succeed. All the people with light in their hearts shall turn dark, all because of him...and her. 

_The end is here._

She helped him gain the power. When he took power control over her she faithfully let him without a fight. This is what he has done to her. And yet she still loves him, will obey his order. How weak she is, how weak he has made her. No one can help her now…

_All his power.___

She is lost forever.

The thunder cracks one last time she knows this is the end, he has won. She isn't surprised, it was coming all along. She laughs once again; she knew the world would come down to this. 

_He's won, she's lost._

The door swings open and she can hear footsteps. She knows without turning to meet his eyes, just by his presence she knows it's him. She knows everything about him too well. She is pathetic that way. He lays a hand on her shoulder and she turns around to face him. 

_He is here._

His evil eyes, brutal smile. All she sees.

He's Voldemort to the world, Tom to her.

He hasn't changed the same evil look in his eyes. The same manic grin, except this time his eyes have a look of content. After all, he's won the battle, won what is left of the world.

_It was bound to happen._

He's accomplished his goal. 

He lays a hand on her cheek, the same feeling of chills running through her body. He's the same yet so different. He whispers with that cold voice of his, "Come with me Virginia." He then turns around and starts walking towards the door to the black hallway outside.

_Door to death.___

Everything is lost, and he has come back for her. Maybe this time he'll stay with her, most likely not but she can dream, after all dreams are what have kept her alive. She pitifully follows him; he is the leader she follows. What more can she do? 

She laughs one last time. 

_Broken glass, damaged life._

_Heart has stopped singing._

_Spirit has stopped living._

_Broken soul.___

A/N: Please review kind one, xP.


End file.
